


Well that was fun

by ibumblebee



Series: Wolfstar fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sirius Black, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda angst???, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibumblebee/pseuds/ibumblebee
Summary: The time  Sirius got drunk and went looking for Remus





	Well that was fun

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!  
> English is not my first language so forgive me if I've made any mistakes.  
> On that note; enjoy!

Sirius takes the last gulp from the bottle and then throws his arms up to mark his victory. The wild crowd around him cheer. Even the ones on the other side of the room, who have no idea of what’s going on, starts to clap their hands.  
The firewhiskey he just swallowed burns Sirius’s throat. He coughs and the strong alcohol threatens to come back up again, but he somehow manages to keep it down.  
James dunks his back and Sirius turns to him with the biggest smile on his face.

“I told you I could do it!” he slurs out proudly as he aggressively holding out the bottle in James direction and should have hit it in his head with it if it wasn’t for James quick reflexes. “One bottle of firewhiskey in under fifteen seconds!”  
James just smiles at him. Being not quite as drunk as his friend he knows that the bottle was, in fact, already half empty when he began drinking from it, but he doesn’t bother to say that to his friend.  
James leans closer to the other boy to be sure he can hear him over the loud noise of the party.  
“Good job”, he says. Sirius’s face is shining with happiness.

“I really am good at everything”, he says and use the bottle to look at his refection. “And I’m so bloody good looking to.”  
James can’t hold back a laugh. His friend has never been much of the humble kind, especially not when drunk.

“How much have you drunk?” James asks amused while looking at Sirius who is now trying to climb up in a chair, failing that task and instead falling right over it.  
Sirius sighs as he finds himself hanging over both of the armrests of the chair.

“Far too much and far too little at the same time, my dear friend”, he says and gets up of the chair. He wobbles and should’ve fallen if it wasn’t for James strong hand on his shoulder.  
James looks carefully at his friend. Sirius’s eyes are wide open and he looks absolutely crazy. James knows that’s his sign that Sirius has had too much to drink.

“Come, let’s get you to bed”, James tries and takes a firm but strong grip around the other boy, but Padfoot resist.  
“But I don’t want to go to bed,” he complains and scratches James’s arm in an attempt to escape. “I want to find Moons!”  
James smirks. He had always suspected that his best friend had a thing for the werewolf, but never really gotten complete proof of it.

“As amazing as that sounds Pads, I don’t think it’s a good idea right now”, he says as he keeps guiding Sirius through the drunk crowd in the Gryffindor common room.

“Why not?” Sirius whines and is about to walk right into a table. James drags him away from it. Sirius doesn’t even seem to notice.

“Because you’re drunk right now”, James tells him. “Very drunk, and for some reason I don’t think Moony would like a drunk Sirius to declare his love for him.”

“I’m not going to declare my love for him!” Sirius says like he’s offended. “I’m going to snog him!”  
Aha, confirmed, James thinks as he smiles even wider and doesn’t even notice that Sirius walks right into a girl with auburn hair.

“Hey, watch it..!” the girls says angrily as she turns around. But her cold eyes melt when she sees the drunken boy in front of him.

“Oh! Hello Sirius.” James recognises that voice and his heart stops beating for a second, just to then speed up. He looks at the girl. Lily Evens.

“Rough night?” she asks Sirius who simply answer by sighing and nodding. “Too much firewhiskey?”  
This time Sirius shakes his head and leans closer to her to whisper in her ear even though he’s saying it so loud James doesn’t even have trouble hearing it.

“Not really, but this idiot thinks I should go to bed.” He points in James’s direction and James feel himself blushing when Lily throw a short look in his direction. She turns back to Padfoot and whisper  
theatrical in his ear; “I think that may be a good idea.”  
Sirius just sighs and his head drops. Then Lily turns to James who immediately gets confused. Since when does Lily Evens even bother to look at him?

“Not much for you to drink this evening?” she asks and lifts her left eyebrow. Beautiful, he thinks before shakes his head, still amazed that she’s talking to him. She just looks at him for a moment.

“You never fail to surprise me, Potter”, Lily says and James frowns his forehead. What is that supposed to mean?

“How much have you had to drink?” he asks. “Enough to remember this conversation tomorrow?”  
Lily seems to think about it for a moment.

“Yes”, the then tells him. “But probably so much I’ll wake up regretting this.”  
James can’t hold back a smile.

“Well, I’ll take all I can get.” Lily smiles back for a second and then confused look around.

“Hey, where did that friend of your go?” she asks. James also looks around. Sirius is gone.

\---

Remus is in the library. As soon as he saw there were alcohol in the common room he hurried away as fast as he could and even though it’s way past bedtime, he still doesn’t want to go back to the party. Alcohol, dancing, loud music; all of which things he doesn’t like to do in public.  
But the main reason he doesn’t want to attend the party is also the reason he is trying to hide even from himself. He isn’t really in the mood for seeing Sirius snog someone else. The truth is that he never really is in the mood for that.  
Remus sighs and looks down at the book on the table in front of him. For some reason he’s having a hard time concentrating. Maybe some firewhiskey to forget everything wouldn’t be so bad after all...  
He closes the book and is just about to stand up when he hear something.

“Moons!” Confused and a bit scared he looks around, but there is still no one but him in the room. Then he can hear footsteps outside the door. The steps are uneven and slow.

“Moony!” He can hear the howling again, louder, and this time he recognises the voice. His heart speeds up and he curses the fact that it does so. Sirius.  
The door to the library opens and reviles the one and only; Sirius Black. His hair is a mess, his shirts is unevenly buttoned and his tie is hanging lose around his neck. Remus swallows.

“There you are Moons!” Sirius slurs a bit and sounds a bit over excited. Remus heart sinks. He’s drunk.

“Hello there Sirius”, he answers and tries to keep as much feelings out of his voice as possible. Sirius smirks. He wobbles as he walks and has to use support from the bookshelf’s to not fall as he crosses the room.

“You shouldn’t be walking around school after curfew like this. McGonagall would be furies if she finds you.” Sirius just frown his forehead into a malicious grimace.

“She won’t find me.” Remus sighs. He used to think drunken Sirius is quite funny, but there is something different about it now. Maybe it’s the way he talks so uncaring, or maybe it’s just the fact that they’re now completely alone.

“What are you even doing here Pads?” he asks, watching the dark haired boy getting closer. “Why did you leave the party?”  
Sirius is coming closer and Remus’s heart is beating so hard it feels like it’s about to pop right out of his chest. He can’t do anything else than stare at the beautiful boy slowly walking towards him.  
There is something about his eyes that makes Remus feel a little scared. And hopeful. But if anyone ever asked he would deny that last feeling, even to himself.

“I came to look for you of course”, Sirius answered, but Remus has already forgotten what the question was. He swallows. Sirius is just a few meters away from him  
now.  
Why does he have to catch me of guard like this? And why does so much of his chest have to be revealed?

“Why?” Remus asks with his eyes flickering, trying to look at anything but the long boy in front of him. This time the panic, and excitement, it’s easy to spot in his voice.  
Sirius smirks and even though they’re now less than one meter apart he keeps moving closer. He leans in and before Remus can understand what’s happening his lips are pressed together with Sirius’s.  
The werewolf stiffens, unsure of how he should react. He know he should pull away, but every argument to do so suddenly blurs away because he is finally feeling of Sirius’s hot and soft lips moving against his own. So Remus does the one thing he knows he shouldn’t do. He starts to move his own lips.  
Sirius, who seems to be encouraged by that fact, puts his arms around the younger boy, and deepens the kiss. Remus is not late to answer and their lips begin to move in sync. Every logical thought seem to have disappear and Remus knows that if this is the last thing he would do in his life he would die happy.  
Sirius bites his bottom lip, asking for access. Remus opens his mouth to give him just that. Sirius taste of vanilla, and chocolate and... And alcohol...  
Remus places both of his hands on the other boy’s chest and pushes him away. Sirius, who isn’t prepared for it, stumbles backwards a few steps; right into a bookshelf. They just look at each other for a moment. Green eyes meeting grey eyes. One of them looks confused and hurt while the other looks misbelieving.  
After a few seconds Remus closes his eyes. He can’t bear to see that expression in Sirius face.

“Sirius...” he begins. His voice is raspy and he shakes his head trying to clear the thoughts inside of it. It doesn’t work at all. The feeling of Sirius touch won’t disappear.

“You’re drunk...”

“That doesn't matter. I would do this even if I were sober”, Sirius says quickly, sounding eager.  
Damn Black! Why do you always have to make things so bloody complicated?

“You’ll probably don’t even remember this tomorrow”, Remus says, still without looking at his friend.  
It stings a bit in his heart when he says it. Sirius won’t even remember he kissed him tomorrow. He wished he could forget too. Sirius doesn’t answer. Remus opens his eyes.  
Sirius is still pressed against the bookshelf Remus pushed him against. He doesn’t even know the word to describe the emotion in Sirius’s eyes. They keep on looking each other deep into their eyes. Suddenly Sirius wobbles again, and this time he really does fall to the floor. And he doesn’t get up.  
Remus stands up and hurries to kneel in front of him.  
Sirius moans something. Remus sighs, takes out his wand and flickers with it in the air. Sirius suddenly floats up in the air, as if he were on an invisible stretcher and follows Remus out of the room.

\---

The common room is almost empty when Remus and his hovering friend enter. No one seems to even notice them as they cross the room and climb up to the stairs to their sleeping room. After gently putting Sirius down on his bed, Remus lays down on his own.  
The events of the evening are still spinning around in his head. He closes his eyes hard and strongly considers putting an oblivion spell on himself just so he can forget this really happened, but before he can decide anything he can hear a moan from the bed nearest the door. He sits up in his bed.

“Moony!” he can hear Sirius tired, drunken voice whisper loudly. “Can you lay here with me?”  
Remus hesitates.  
Can’t that bloody basted just give up already!?

“Moony!” Remus sighs and as he tries to breath as deeply as he can, pretending he can’t hear the desperate whispers from across the room.

“Remus, if you don’t come over here I’m going to come to you!” Wondering if he’s doing the right thing Remus gets out of his bed and walks over the room to Sirius’s bed. Sirius immediately makes room for Remus. He sits down feeling uncomfortable.  
Sirius places a hand on his shoulder and gently pushes him down onto the sheets. He puts his arm around the blond boy and sighs happily. His chin finds a perfect spot, right on top of Remus’s shoulder.  
Remus is lying completely still, not sure of what he should do. He can feel Sirius’s body pressed against his own from behind and the heath from him; even through the two layers of clothes separating them. Suddenly he wished there were none. And in the dark, next to the boy he loves, he can finally admit just that. He really is in love with Sirius.  
Slowly his eyes start to feel heavier and heavier and soon his sleeping in Sirius’s arms.  
But the other boy doesn’t fall asleep. He just lays there, enjoying the feeling of finally having Moony in his arms.  
Their chests raise and lower as they both breathe in sync.

Well, that was fun, Sirius thinks to himself as he smiles into the dark. Maybe I should play drunk a little more often...


End file.
